Mythological Interception
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: Shido is yet to capture Kurumi, and may never get the chance again, as an old friend of hers has come back into her life. This old friend is also the first male Spirit encountered, and willing to do anything to keep her happy. Wish Shido luck to capture both Spirits, where Yoshino may be key to capture the boy. Definite dark and bloody themes. Lemon will add on. OCxHarem
1. Vague Memories

Note: A friend of mine suggested a rated M on this Anime/Manga series, So then this story came to mind. Well, wish me luck.

* * *

Chapter 1-Vague Memories

A boy, sixteen years, is nowhere to be found. A black voided space confines him, a place of nothingness.

**I'm in this black space, like a prison. I keep remembering you, dreaming of you, but...**

-First Earth Contact-

_The boy opens his eyes to the light shone upon him. His vision meets a devastated land that used to be green. I've checked my surroundings, he thought, but where am I? He chooses a direction and starts walking, the wasteland changing to beautiful colors. There's no one in sight through the path he walked, still, something wasn't right. He looks behind him and creates a green shield. Bullets had been fired and a few of them have hit target, in which the boy ignores the drips of blood exerting from his wounds. He looked at who was assumed to be commander of the strike team. The girl of white hair, he thought, she may have the answers I need. A hand is raised._

"_Ragnarok."_

_The team of girls didn't hesitate to unload their weapons against the boy. What happened once against the male Spirit hadn't worked a second time as he had blocked the barrage of ammunition. His weapon had finally dropped and dug into the ground, stopping everyone from what they did. The sword is drawn slowly and flames engulf the sharp edge._

"_Crimson Flare."_

_The Spirit sends out a giant fireball, soon separating into a cluster of embers. half of the enemy squad had been burned on their limbs for incapacitation. The remaining half draw their own laser blades, not noting the icy mist at their feet until it touched them._

"_Krysta."_

_The girls' lower bodies are frozen instantly, but the girl of white hair is left alone. He watches and prepares himself as the girl draws her own laser blade for an attack. Annoyed as he was, his power overthrew his opponent's, giving him the chance to strike her gut. He holds the girl at swordpoint, "Who are you?"_

_She stays silent._

"_Answer me or die without saying prayers. Where am I?"_

_The girl of white hair answers, "Earth. You're in Tengu City of Japan."_

"_Who do you work for?"_

"_The AST: Anti-Spirit Team."_

"_So you classify me as a Spirit?"_

"_Yes. A being originating from spacequakes. The ruins around you are proof of your spacequake."_

"_I'll remember your face well, girl," He releases her, "You aren't worthy of being slain by Ragnarok."_

"_Ragnarok, the series of events of great Norse tragedy?"_

"_I was created, based around Norse Mythology," The boy leaves._

_The girl contacts headquarters, "Very little information, but it will have to do. Returning to headquarters."_

_The boy had stopped, seeing that the AST had not called reinforcements. They must have been testing me, he thought. The main thing he noticed was a girl in a red and black dress, distinct length in her two ponytails, and a clockwork face in her left eye. She was approaching him._

"_Were you forced to come here, too?"_

_The boy was silent, distracted by the beauty she had shown, "I'm sorry?"_

"_Are you lost? The spacequake does that to us sometimes."_

"_I…don't know what to do in general. It seems my time here is up for now. I'm sure our paths will cross again," I think I'm looking forward to our next meeting, too. More thoughts rush through the boy's head._

-Second Earth Contact-

_I'm back in Tengu City, the boy thought, but no spacequake debris. What gives? Like last time, he picks a direction and starts walking. Moments later, he was able to snag a dark green light hoody to hide his face in, as he was known as a Spirit by the AST. He gets distracted from the scenic views by the same girl he met recently. She was against a girl in complete blue color for the garments and hair, who held the other at sword point. He catches word from the blue girl._

"_This is it, Nightmare, the end."_

_The boy draws Ragnarok and blocks the other sword's thrust with ease, overpowering the blue girl the same way as he did the white girl. He grabs her wrists and raises high above her head, "What's your reason for attacking the other girl?"_

"_She is a spirit, like you. Does the Spirit of Norse Mythology see value in the Nightmare?"_

"_So that's how you people classify me now… She's some value to me, correct. I have no control over what I can't see, but if I find you at this girl again, I'll take your life by the slowest and most painful torture yet," He releases the blue girl and they part ways. The boy grabs the weapon presumed to be the Nightmare's, "I believe these are yours."_

"_Thank you," she happily takes back her firearms, "but you should have killed her, make it easier for the rest of us Spirits."_

"_I'm afraid I have to disappoint you today."_

"_As a token of thanks," She leans in and pecks the boy's cheek. A giggle is heard as the girl leaves, "See you around."_

_The boy was in more silence than before, more thoughts rushing through, what is this warm feeling? Who are you? What have you done to make me feel this way around you?_

-Third Earth Contact-

_The boy appears once again in Tengu City, no debris this time, either. This time as well, the girl in black and red was waiting for him._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The AST is coming."_

"_Fine," A hand is raised, "Ragnarok," The sword forms and sparks emit from it, "Thor's Hammer."_

_Lightning had shot out from Ragnarok, frying almost every enemy's technological gear, nearly wiping themselves out, too. He leaves the AST behind with the Nightmare following behind him._

"_There's gotta be a reason that you're following me, correct?"_

"_My interest in you."_

_The boy hesitates, "Why…do I feel warm…hearing those words from you?"_

_The Nightmare smiles, "Maybe there's a possibility that you like me, too," she draws ever closer to the Norse Spirit, almost touching him. He remained silent, resulting in more question, "Speechless? Why?"_

"_I don't think I've ever 'liked' someone before," his answer was honest. He hears giggling._

"_You're cute. I want to keep talking to you. I won't require your name today, but the next time we meet. You know me as the Nightmare, but my real name is Kurumi Tokisaki."_

**I have this power, which copies an ability of the "Spirit sealing." What am I really? What am I suppose to be here for? What is my true purpose? Concerning the most, where are you, Kurumi-chan?**

A white light shines among the darkness. there was no more black voided space. The boy's existence will soon be permanent on Earth.

* * *

Note: Ok, I'm letting you viewers know right now, this is my first rated M. I'm obviously inexperienced. It's your choice whether to cut me some slack or not. I Appreciate any reviews that come.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 everyone! Time for Ratatoskr to see what the boy Spirit is like, especially when he was away from Tengu city for a while.

* * *

Chapter 2-Arrival

Kotori Itsuka was on the Fraxinus immediately contacting her brother, "Onii-chan! Hurry up! It's an emergency!"

Shido jumps out of bed and answers, "What happened?"

"You-know-who is at it again! Get Tohka as well, her help is needed!"

Shido rushes to the Spirits' home and finds Tohka still sleeping, "You heard the lady, get up already."

Through her purple hair and her pillow, she replies, "Five more minutes."

"We gotta go now. It's Kurumi."

"Why didn't you say so?" She pushes Shido out of her room and quickly dresses herself.

Kotori briefs them as soon as they arrived, "As I said, Kurumi's at it again, on her usual killing spree for time energy."

"Then put us down there already!"

"That's gonna be a problem," Reine reveals a spacequake.

"That's from Kurumi, right? She's just provoking us?"

"Wrong," Kotori shakes her head, "It's a new Spirit."

Reine continues, "It's actually the only male Spirit Japan has seen."

"Male Spirit? Explain, because I was told there were only female Spirits."

"Surprising as that sounded,He is the Spirit of Norse Mythology. His Spirit power is partially similar to your Spirit sealing, which is using other Spirits' abilities."

Kotori is intrigued, "Norse Mythology, huh? Ah, what the hell, I'll bite."

Reine nods, "The AST's name for him, which his real name currently unknown, is Yggdrasil, The Norse tree that was involved with the existence of the nine realms. Nothing else is known about him except the appearances on record."

Kurumi watches as the spacequake subsides, "Finally, someone else I can play with… what?"

A boy is revealed with brown hair, black clothes, and a dark green light jacket with hood. His dark blue eyes look in Kurumi's direction, "Nightmare…Kurumi..."

"It's you," She smiles at the boy, "My memory of you is fuzzy."

"You forgot? Understandable for the time witch that has only met me three times. The second meeting, I was tempted to find you again after you left, trying to know you. The third meeting, you were behind me every second."

"You wanted to find me?"

"I was infatuated with you the first time I saw you, something I couldn't let go."

Kurumi giggles, "How could I forget? My interest grew every time we met up, but when you didn't come back, I had set you aside as a lost cause. Since you're here, shall we continue where we left off?"

The boy takes her hand like she was royalty, "Most certainly, Kurumi-chan. I have always waited the day to find you again. I'm afraid I haven't told you my name."

"I would like to hear it. I just hope whatever it was before hasn't changed drastically like you did. Last time I saw you, you were more silent."

"I've changed, correct, but how am I to make you happy if I don't take the initiative? My name is Riku Yggdrasil."

"Ara ara, the Norse tree. I'll get used to it, though. We should get going, Ri-ku-kun."

"Kurumi! Yggdrasil!" Shido and Tohka had caught up to the opposing duo.

"What nuisances you are, Shido, Tohka."

Riku had raised an eyebrow, "Shido and Tohka, I'll remember you well."

"Shido, in blue, is a Spirit sealer. Tohka, in purple, is a Spirit like us, who accompanies Shido."

"Alright. I don't suppose you're here to bother us?"

Shido is somewhat confused, "You two know each other?"

"We met a few times in the past, not that you should care," Riku raises a hand, "Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?"

A sword drops and digs into the ground. Riku explains, "Ragnarok of Norse Mythology. It is a series of disastrous events capable of destroying major figures and gods. This Ragnarok is my Angel."

"What of your Astral Dress?"

Riku starts chuckling, "Astral Dress? What part of 'Male Spirit' did you not understand? I guess you only encountered female Spirits. My 'Astral Dress' is called Fenrir," Riku's dark green hooded jacket transforms into a cloak, "which, of course, allows me to use more of Ragnarok's power. It's time to show you my abilities."

Shido backs up, watching Ragnarok emit small embers, "Crap!"

"Crimson Flare," A giant fireball is launched at the Spirit sealer as first target. The unfortunate side is that the fireball withers away after being cut in two by Tohka's Sandalphon.

"Do you really want to burn this place?"

"You misunderstand, Princess. I care not for what burns to the ground unless it's my stuff or Kuru-chan's. The vegetation in this world is good enough to keep my energy, no matter what form. I'm classified under a tree, after all," Ragnarok is pointed at Kurumi.

"Ara ara, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Slight moans come out with Kurumi's heavy breathing, "I don't think I can handle this any longer, hurry up."

"What _are _you going to do?"

"I'm merely gonna use Zafkiel as my own," Riku smiles.

"There's no way anyone can do that!"

"Not that you have seen. Ragnarok has this unique power. Like the Spirit sealer's power, it can use the target Spirit's Angel," Ragnarok transforms into a flintlock and musket, "Therefore, any and all Angels can be copied for my personal use. Zayin."

"Crap," Shido backs up.

"How foolish the both of you are," The flintlock is pointed at the Spirit sealer, "I wonder if that blue girl will come if I shoot you?"

"Is that your goal?"

"A side mission, you could say, I just have a feeling he's your sister."

"How do you even know Mana?"

"So that's her name. I had saved Kurumi-chan from her a while ago. Now, let's see if she can save you," Riku takes the shot and the bullet whizzes past Tohka's face. Luckily for Shido, her barrier had deflected the bullet with just enough power. Tohka is relieved immensely. Riku huffs, "I suppose that was pointless. Just because I was fixated on shooting Shido," He turns to the attacking Tohka, "doesn't mean you have the element of surprise. You're also attacking my dear Kurumi-chan? Zantetsuken."

Riku disrupts Tohka's swing with a great slash that cuts Sandalphon clean of it's sharp edge, leaving the hilt bare.

Kurumi shakes her head, "A sword that breaks is not worthy for a Princess. Shall we go, my beloved Riku-kun?"

"As you wish, Kuru-chan," Riku follows behind.

"Tohka, are you alright?" Shido rushes over, "What just happened?"

She grabs Sandalphon's edge, "He's obviously no ordinary spirit."

Riku sighs, "Any more or those two and I would've died of boredom. Glad we left, and with your knowledge of these streets."

"Roaming said streets were what I do for my 'me' time. Since you're back here with me, I've never been happier. I no longer need Shido," Kurumi grasps his arm, "I've missed you for quite sometime."

"Must have been low interest."

"You're so much better than he is."

"Hey, you two over there."

* * *

Note: I'm sure you saw the Zantetsuken Final Fantasy reference, but I just randomly thought it fitted in. If it doesn't, I apologize. Anyway, next time, Riku starts school after a bloody splendid night.


	3. Deep Drive

I'm back! My writing online is catching up to me writing on paper, but I guess waiting about two or three days isn't long, is it?

* * *

Chapter 3-Deep Drive

Riku and Kurumi turn to see a gang of drunk men and women wasting their lives.

Kurumi smiles, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

One drunk man answers, "That sexy body of yours, hot damn."

A woman follows and circles around Riku, "She has a sexy boyfriend, too. I'll definitely have fun today. If you two won't let us have 'fun,' then we'll teach you the hard way."

Kurumi blushes, "Ara ara, a harem for both of us, hm? Could we save some blood so we can share the satisfaction with each other?"

"Sorry, the blood from where it will be released can't be saved," They all move in on the Spirits.

First, where is a bar around here that some drunks had found us, Riku thought, second, why are they such idiots? He smirks, "That's not the kind of blood she had mentioned," I'm only here to make _my _Kuru-chan happy, "May I, Kurumi?"

"Any time you want, Riku-kun," She licks her lips, waiting for the new food to become available.

"Way too easy to find wasted lives, want them raw?"

"Rare, it's been awhile since I had cooked meat from my personal food."

"With pleasure," A sadistic smile crosses Riku's face," Restriction."

Blood draws out from the cuts inflicted upon the group of captive drunks. Every scream was Riku's fuel for wanting more viscera among the ground, his fuel for keeping Kurumi happy. Every cut, every blood drop that followed, he had enjoyed until the end of their torture. He emits a small flame from his finger and burns the group of six, one by one. The guys had their limbs cut, and the women had their hearts stabbed through with Ragnarok. The only thing that was left from Kurumi's meal was the splattered blood. He dips his fingers in the same blood.

"This isn't bad for a first time, I loved my display of bloodlust," Riku calms down as he turns to Kurumi, "What do you think?"

Kurumi sucks the blood off his fingers, her heart racing from the excitement, "Ara ara, I never knew you were so sadistic. Try the blood for yourself. Where were you all my life?"

"I have you to thank for that, my beautiful Kuru-chan. I do everything to make you happy," Riku starts a sip of the remaining blood.

"Oh Riku," She giggles, "Care to share the blood?"

"All for you," The rest of Riku's drink is transferred to Kurumi with the start of a lustful kiss. A streak of red is shown as he reaches for her neck. Their hearts would never stop racing for a second. Then the moaning starts from Kurumi's joy of his lips on her neck. Riku is stopped in his tracks.

"Please stop. Any more of this and my excitement will arouse me…"

"That's not what you were telling me when I kissed you. I wonder what happens if I went further?"

"You'll have to find out later, I won't tell you how later," Kurumi seductively plays, "Sadly we gotta get you situated for tomorrow. You're gonna pose as…"

-The Next Day-

Tamae Okamine proceeds to call roll, awaiting a response from Kurumi, "Hm, guess Kurumi isn't here today either."

"Sorry, Ms. Okamine," Kurumi walks through the door, "Through the days I was absent, I just couldn't wait for my onii-chan to come to school. He is the new transfer student you are about to announce."

"Really?" Tamae turns to the boy and smiles, "Don't be shy, come on in and introduce yourself."

Riku sighs and mutters to himself, "If being Kurumi's onii-chan is what she wants, then I'll let her continue on," He walks into the room, "I'm not shy, just a tiny bit nervous."

Shido was not amused, he knew Riku was lying.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," He writes his name on the board, "My name is Riku 'Yggdrasil' Tokisaki. It's my pleasure to meet you all," He has wonderful charisma, as all the girls were charmed instantly, excluding Tohka. He smiles at the mixed faces of jealousy and delight, soon turning to Tamae, "Tama-sensei, where shall I sit?"

Even she was charmed that she blushed after snapping back to reality, "Y-You're gonna have to take Origami Tobiichi's seat, since she's not here and I still don't have a seat for you yet. I guess the logical thing to do is put you next to Kurumi, although I should have you pick someone to show you around the campus."

"Thank you, but what better person than my nee-chan?"

Kurumi blushes all the while, every person turned to her. She had expected that answer from Riku, which she replies, "I gladly accept, my dearest Riku-nii." She smiles once more as the girls squeal at the intimacy between the two. They were inseparable.

Tohka whispers, "Why is Riku posing as Kurumi's brother? Let alone his presence here?"

Shido was just as curious as the Spirit, "Don't know. I have to save him along with Kurumi, but how? I don't swing that way."

"Before Riku came back, Kurumi was all over you, much to my disgust. Now that he's here, again apparently, he made your job more difficult, as she's in his arms. Kurumi's almost a different person around Riku."

Shido nods, "They _did_ meet in the past. Old love affairs are reborn anew?"

"I only know as much about him as you do. Once lunch rolls around, you should see if you can't find out anything."

"Not to digress, but you're usually a bit more carefree. Either way, you're right."

The class had gone by with Riku and Kurumi answering all academic question with flying colors. Everyone was amazed with Riku's performance, even a few people said that he almost matched the super genius. Lunch time had come and the girls had gathered around him and Kurumi, throwing out all sorts of questions. Some asked to have a study session with him.

"Sorry," Riku had answered, enlacing his fingers with Kurumi's, "I can't ever leave my sister behind. I would always dread the days that we separate."

"Aw, it sounds like your life would be miserable without her."

"That's when I realized I was seeing Kuru-nee as a woman, rather than my sister," I'm making this sound like incest, Riku thought, guess it doesn't matter, "The first time I left her, I was heartbroken."

"Kawaii! Even as brother and sister, you deeply love each other!"

"I saw no one else but her. Even if I do see someone else, I quickly turn back to her, as no girl can beat her. Kuru-chan is mine and I'm hers," His lips had reached Kurumi's neck, causing everyone to flush red.

Kurumi was moaning at the contact and pushes him back a little, "Ara ara, please don't, Riku-nii. That's too embarrassing. Now look at me, my hearts racing with excitement."

"Incest sound so gross," Mii replies, "but why does it look cute when it's you two? You both are perfect together!"

"Another reason why 'we' became 'us.'"

Kurumi blushes, "Riku also had gotten me close to doing ecchi things."

All the girls gasp, shocked by what they had heard. They didn't want to believe their ears, but they did, "Riku-san, you naughty boy! How could you do that to your sister?"

"I got carried away. Kuru-chan, I'll be back," His and Kurumi's lips meet.

"Best hurry, another second without you is another second wasted," She giggles.

Tohka turns to Shido, signifying that he should get information.

* * *

I somewhat made this a little...I don't know how to say it. anyway, see ya next update.


	4. Hermit's Savior

Note: I forgot to mention there will be some rape scenes later in the story, I don't think I have enough room in the summary section to do so. Anyway, fair warning, and enjoy the chapter. Oh yeah, sorry for long update if anyone is impatient.

* * *

Chapter 4- Hermit's Savior

Riku stands at the other wall, "Everyone loves Kuru-chan and I. This may benefit us greatly. Ah, Shido, the Spirit sealer. What have you come for?"

"Answers," Shido's voice was stern, not a hint of hesitation either, "Why are you posing as Kurumi's brother?"

"It was her idea, actually. I was happy to agree with that."

"Is that also why you're here in this school?"

"I need some occupation besides a Spirit. It's also better to learn more of this world than I already have."

"All the meantime, following Kurumi wherever she goes."

"I'll do any and everything possible to keep her happy. Now I'm starting to think you're jealous."

"Why would you care if I was jealous?"

"Because I know you're trying to 'save' her. The tone in your voice says it all. Before I came, you were going to date her and seal off Zafkiel from her, didn't you?"

"How-"

"You missed your chance," Riku moves in and grabs Shido's neck, "My Kuru-chan said I'm free to kill you, since she told me that you are obsolete. If you try anything on her, I'll tear you limb from limb, and spread your viscera everywhere like your blood, I'll enjoy every last juicy cut I inflict upon you until your absolute death. As long as you stay away from Kurumi, then the only problem is trying to figure out a way to 'save' us, if you can. Remember, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The bell rings for the next section of the school day. The next thing was a romantic play, which everyone turned to Riku and Kurumi and saying that they were perfect for the parts. The couple had obliged. Everyone had watched until the very end where the main characters had to kiss. The couple had took the opportunity and kissed passionately, a round of applause from the student audience and squealing girls.

Riku sighs and turns to Tamae, "Tama-sensei, I would like to leave early. I know there's thirty minutes left, but it's urgent."

Tamae frowns, "I guess you can leave, as long as you keep up."

"Thanks, Tama-sensei, you're too kind," He flashes a smile at her and she blushes. Kurumi is then turned to and she nods.

"Let me see you out," It was Hiroto Tonomachi. Something told Riku that Tonomachi wanted to know of his charisma. Then he remembered the rumor of Tonomachi.

"I deeply apologize, but I can't have someone like you as an escort. There's a rumor about you, I'm to believe it."

"Huh? What rumor?"

"Not really anything to worry about. Anyway, see everyone tomorrow. Kuru-chan, I'll be waiting back at the house," Now, Riku thought, time to find another body for Kurumi.

A rooftop scaffolding was about to give way of breaking off, but no one had seem to notice until it fell. Everyone gasps and turns to the giant falling object, and then below to the only person in its area of effect. A girl in a white dress, and a puppet on her left hand, looked helpless.

"Ragnarok!"

Riku had rushed in and used his blade to cut the scaffolding into tiny pieces. This resulted in everyone clapping to the Spirit's work. Annoyed, he ignores them and turns to the girl, "Are you okay?"

The girl nods. Her puppet is raised, "Thanks but we gotta get going. See ya!" They leave immediately.

"Ventriloquism…huh, alright," Well, Riku thought, it would've made sense to stop her and find out who she is. I've a familiar feeling I've seen her before. He shakes his head and leaves for Kurumi.

Fate, however, had toyed with him.

Riku blocks a sword swing and he smirks, "I was wondering when I'd see you again, Origami Tobiichi."

"What? How do you know my name? Why do you have that school uniform?" She pushes the opposing blade back and gains distance from Riku. So many thoughts had rushed through her head about the Spirit, "Why are you back here in general?"

"A spacequake brought me here again. I'm also a transfer student in your class. I was forced to sit in your seat, and I felt your presence among it. Now I know how to track you," He snaps his fingers, and his dark green cloak forms around his shoulders, "Fenrir, Zafkiel, to me!"

Origami was shaking her head in disbelief, "The Nightmare's Angel, how?"

"I merely pointed Ragnarok at my target."

"Which I was here the whole time," Kurumi steps to the side and reveals herself, "I'm just watching him prepare to kick your ass into next week."

"Damn, you two are co-conspirators." Origami readies her blade.

"Not co-conspirators, just the deadliest couple known to man. Yud," A stream of darkness inserts into the flintlock. The musket is shot at the rushing Origami.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let it happen."

"First," Riku points the smaller gun, "Let's see your past, shall we?" The trigger is pulled, the bullet flying at the super genius. She feels the pain but doesn't see the wounds. Riku winces in pain at the visions of Origami's past events and then smiles, "So that's why you were absent, you've been on restraints, was Shido that much of a life saver?"

"You…"

"You can't keep secrets from me with the Yud bullet," Riku prepares the Aleph bullet at himself. Origami couldn't do anything except keep moving. There was soon a torn part of her left arm. He laughs at her defense, "There's no point in dodging the bullet, unless you wanted to stay alive. I've no time to have you for Kuru-chan's meal just yet. Until we meet again, Origami Tobiichi."

The super genius watches as he fades from her sight, "Target's Yggdrasil and Nightmare sighted."

Riku shakes his head, "I've always hated to disappoint you, Kuru-chan, but I couldn't find anything to restore your time energy."

"Your presence is all I need right now. As long as you're by my side, then I've nothing to worry about. You said you get your energy from the vegetation, correct? Maybe I can suck on you and transfer as time energy," Kurumi was being seductive, guiding Riku's hand to her breast and slightly moaning at the contact, "I might give you something in return."

"I'll think about it. Even if I give you my own energy, I hoped you give yourself out to me either way," No matter how calm Riku was, his heart was racing. He's dreamed of him and Kurumi being bound together countless times before.

-Itsuka Household-

Yoshino knocks on the door and smiles as Shido answers.

"Yoshino?" He tilts his head in confusion, "I thought you were on the Fraxinus…"

"I was…but I kinda got lost and almost got hurt."

"Almost? Who was about to hurt you? Did they succeed?"

"No, it was a scaffolding."

"That's an object…"

"I know…but a boy…in a green jacket had saved me with his weapon. I heard 'Ragnarok.'"

"Green jacket? 'Ragnarok?' You were saved by that Spirit?"

"The boy was a Spirit? Like Tohka and I?"

"Yes. You have to stay away from him. He is way too dangerous, he can enjoy killing you."

"But…"

"No buts. He's a dangerous person. Worse than you and Tohka combined."

"Okay…" Yoshino heads for the couch.

* * *

Note: I hate updating late, it makes me feel like you'll forget what's going on so far. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. I promise you guys that.


	5. Next Meeting

Chapter five is now available. I am soon changing part of the summary, just a detail change. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5-Next meeting

Shido keeps murmuring, "From what I've seen about Riku…I just can't see him saving Yoshino like that, hm. What do you think, Kotori?"

"It's weird indeed," she answers, "but this is just one time that she saved her. We gotta test it out a few more times and see if the same results happen."

"We can't just put her in danger on purpose…"

"We're just gonna have to catch her in danger the natural way."

Later in the night, Yoshino prematurely wakes up, stretching herself out a little. Her surroundings of Shido's house were silent, everyone was still sleeping at the time. Grabbing Yoshinon, the front door shuts behind her.

Shido looks out the window, watching Yoshino leave, "Kotori, you see her moving?"

"Yeah. I'm aboard the Fraxinus tracking her. Let's see what happens next."

-Tokisaki Household-

Riku had also woken up in the middle of the night. He looks over at Kurumi, who was sound asleep. He smiles at her sleeping form, tracing his fingers across her cheek. After seeing the resulting soft smile from her, he leaves with little noise of the closing door, "Let's see if I have better luck this time."

Riku walks around for any unfortunate souls. His timing was perfect as he spots a young man of twenty years.

"Come on, girl. I'll give you whatever you want for satisfaction." The man had a perverse look in his eye at the potential victim.

"Come forth, Ragnarok," Riku follows the perverse man to the alleyway. Once he saw the perverse man push the potential victim against the wall, Ragnarok is pierced through his heart. Whoever was about to fall victim had seen the perverse man's blood dripping off the sword. Riku forms a psychotic smile, "Finally, a dead body for Kurumi to refill energy," His smile was short lived as he saw a familiar face, "You're-"

"The boy from before…" The girl finishes. She was just as surprised as Riku was, "Why are you here?"

"I'd ask the same from you," He wipes the blood off of Ragnarok, "If I wasn't here, the perverse man would've succeeded in grabbing you. I'm sorry for the bloodied kill."

She shakes her head, "No. I wanted…to thank you…for saving me earlier… But I guess…"

Her puppet continues the conversation, "Yoshinon and Yoshino are grateful for you helping us. Can Yoshinon know your name?"

"I'm the Spirit of Norse Mythology, Riku Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil…hm. Yoshinon and Yoshino's friend had said to stay away from you because you're dangerous."

Riku sighs, "Whoever that person is, they're right. I am obviously dangerous. Hell, I could kill you right now. Something about you, though, it refrains me from doing so."

Kotori was listening on the Fraxinus, "Shido, are you getting all this?"

"Loud and clear. Could Yoshino really be the way to winning over Riku? If so, then if Riku is won, then Kurumi should follow him," He continues to listen as Yoshino replies.

She takes off her puppet, "Is it possible…to meet again later?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Riku blows a wind on Ragnarok and it disappears, "What time? There are certain times where I must be with my nee-chan."

"After school hours? I can wait if it takes longer."

"Try four o'clock at best. You'll see me looking everywhere as caution of the AST." Riku starts leaving with the dead body.

"Okay," She also leaves. Then a look back with a thought in mind. I know he's dangerous, but is Yggdrasil really as dark as Shido said?

Riku keeps walking with his own thoughts on the matter, "Who was she? Yoshino, and the puppet Yoshinon. What is making feel different towards her? So bizarre," Yet another interruption occurs and Ragnarok meets a Murakumo Sword Style, "I'm really glad to see you again, Mana."

"Yggdrasil, I knew it. Where's Kurumi?"

"Why should you care?" Ragnarok splits into two swords and start slashing, "Don't tell me you don't remember my promise to kill you if you went after my Kuru-chan."

"Your Kuru-chan?" Mana backs up and activates her shield, "You two are-"

"Inseparable," Riku laughs maniacally, "You can go ahead and think she and I are insane, but this is just pure bloodlust and sadicity! Stand in my way and I'll kill you with the slow and painful torture that was promised!"

"You monster… Just die already," Mana charges at Riku with full force. Her Sword Style was at full power, causing the strikes to be heavier and quicker.

"Fenrir!" Riku dons his dark green cloak and disappears from sight. Sparks emit from his sword and becomes airborne, "Thor's Hammer!"

"You can manipulate elements?" Mana isn't able to dodge, since lightning is faster than sound. She could only bring up her shield again and again. Luckily, her weapons were still functional, but she turns over to fear little by little. The shield was still guarding against Ragnarok.

The Spirit laughs again, "Come on! Keep going! Entertain me! Soon, you will be Kuru-chan's food! Come ZAFKIEL!"

Mana watches in horror as a giant black clock forms behind Riku. Ragnarok transforms into the flintlock and musket to match Kurumi's angel. What was Mana to do now? She was defeated from the start of the battle anyway.

Riku was still laughing, "You screwed yourself over this time, Mana Takamiya! You'll die here and now, and will never see Shido again! You were destined for death!"

Despite having killed Kurumi over and over again, she was now completely frozen in fear of the dark energy Riku was giving off of his aura, "Nii-sama…please save me…"

Riku activates the Zayin bullet and freezes Mana more than she was. He finally calms down with a smirk on his face, "You're less boring than last time, but you tried to amuse me. Your reward is a quick death instead of the torture I was gonna have you in. Besides, you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty," He licks his lips, "Disengage Zafkiel. Zantetsuken."

Ragnarok had almost reached Mana's head. Another blade had reached just in time to save the blue girl. The Sandalphon.

Riku sneers, "Tohka Yatogami…you bitch…"

"I won't let you hurt Mana."

"Why would you care for her? She's our enemy."

"No, she's the sister of my soulmate. Therefore, his responsibility for her is just as much as mine."

"Hmph," Riku leaves again, taking the dead man along with him, "I'll have yours, Shido's, and the others' heads. No one will stop me or Kuru-chan."

Tohka turns to Mana, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Riku arrives back home with Kurumi awake and waiting for him in lingerie, "You're just asking to be aroused and getting intimate, aren't you, Kuru-chan?"

"What do you think of my new underwear?"

"I think I have the sexiest girl alive. The garments make you even sexier than you've already shown off." Riku kisses her passionately and traces his finger to the thigh, that which was stopped immediately.

"I did say that you'll find out later, but not today. I'm just showing you what to expect," The dead body is immediately sucked up, "Delicious."

Riku pouts, "You tease. Always pushing my limit."

Kurumi had reached his neck, resulting in slight heavy breathing as a response. She smiles, "I want you at your limit when it happens. Moving on, what took you so long?"

"I ran into Mana Takamiya while gathering the body you ate. Tohka got in the way as well."

"Oh? Not really surprising."

"I was on the verge of killing the blue magic enhanced girl, until the 'Princess' stepped in."

"We'll get them next time. Either way, I want a world with just the two of us, no matter how long it takes. Our offspring could roam free."

"Already planning for the future. That wish will come true."

* * *

Note: Next chapter will be the official start of my inexperienced lemon. Love or hate the next chapter when it comes up.


	6. Corruption

Note: To be honest, I never saw Yoshino nor Origami with Shido in an intimate relationship, just Tohka and Kotori. For Kurumi, she can technically do whatever she wants, one of the reasons I love her for. Anyway, as I said before, this chapter is the start of the lemon mentioned in this story. I tried my best on this as an inexperienced writer, but you, as the viewers, have the choice to either like, love, or hate it. I can try to understand whether you put your feelings through a review or not. Last thing, I guess you can call this the rape scene I mentioned earlier in another chapter, although it does sounds a bit like BDSM. Whatever, happy reading everyone!

* * *

Chapter 6-Corruption

Another day of school has passed and Riku leaves early again. No such luck has came upon him as he found barely anyone today. Putting his manhunt aside, he had to meet up with Yoshino. Strange enough, they had arrive at the same time. Riku starts off.

"Yoshino, Yoshinon, what have you wanted to talk of?"

Yoshino stays silent.

"I don't see the point of meeting if we're just gonna stand here. I'm leaving."

"I…thought we could talk…over ice cream…"

"I guess. Why do you want to talk? I have nothing in mind to talk about." He sees that Yoshino was silent because she didn't know what to say either. He then finds something, "Are you a Spirit?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you a Spirit as well?"

"I am. They call me the Hermit."

"What are you doing here in the first place? Let alone not attacking these humans?"

"I was saved by a friend." Yoshino becomes surprisingly stern

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"I can't tell you that."

Riku was annoyed. Who had saved Yoshino before? What was the real reason for the request of a meeting? What's this feeling around her? It's not the same as the feeling with Kurumi. Who is Yoshino? "Again, Yoshino. Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I want to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?" Riku was growing impatient. He had to get back to Kurumi.

"Your origins."

"Even if I knew my origins, why would I tell you that?" He summons Ragnarok, "I swear, you better not telling me you're working for the AST."

"N-No! That's not it!"

"You have three seconds to tell me another bullshit reason."

I'm sorry, Shido, Yoshino thought, "I…want to date you!"

"I'm already taken."

"I don't care!" She realizes her yelling and retreats back under her straw hat, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Damn, back up, now."

"What?"

"Back up!" Riku pushes Yoshino back and blocks the sword strike with Ragnarok. He sees her again, "Origami Tobiichi-chan, why do you still stand in my way? It's pointless."

"You know exactly why I stand in your way, Yggdrasil." She attempts to push her blade into his and close the distance between his skin and the sharp edge. Sparks fly as the blades retreat from each other. Riku smirks.

"Ragnarok, engage," The Spirit sword is pointed at Yoshino and it shines a light blue color.

"You would kill a fellow Spirit? Just to gain power?"

"That's wrong. I forgot you haven't witnessed its other power. It copies other Angels. I'll show you here and now. Yoshino, allow me the name of your Angel."

"Zadkiel? Is it required?"

"Yes. Ragnarok, engage Zadkiel," Riku snaps his fingers and Ragnarok's shine disappears to form an icy mist. A giant rabbit of black looks sewn in a few places like it was a puppet. The copy was an exact black replica of the original white Zadkiel, "How's that?"

"An angel to copy other Angels. How pathetic," Origami readies herself for an attack. Her being cautious was not enough for dodging Riku's skill.

"You'll see yourself as pathetic in a moment. Just watch this, Diamond Dust," Ice exerts itself from the black rabbit's perimeter, extending five meters. Origami saw the ice coming fast and just escaped from the reach of the icy grasp. She had no choice but to rush on the ice to go and slash Riku. He snaps his fingers once again and the ice breaks, throwing his opponent into the air, along with the ice shards floating around him and his black Zadkiel. All the shards point to Origami, "One Thousand Arrows. Disperse," The projectiles simultaneously launch at her. It was impossible to evade the quick, frozen arrows unscathed, but she did her best to minimize damage. Any shard that impacted Origami had made that area go numb, soon immobilizing her. She no longer felt her limbs. She felt completely frozen. Wait, she thought, where's the Hermit?

Riku's laugh was a soft one, "Now, how shall I break you?"

Origami growls, "You won't get anything out of me like you did last time the year before."

"I never said anything about getting information, I'm trying to figure how to break you in anyway possible, whether it's snapping your limbs or making you insane again," Ragnarok transforms into a small knife, "I could turn you into a masochist if you aren't one already." He quickly cuts the upper half of her suit without cutting Origami in the process. Her chest was exposed full display. She had no choice but to cover herself from Riku's eyes.

"You perverted maniac," Origami could help but turn a little pink in the face, "Was this what you want from me? To rape me?"

"Would you have said that to Shido if he were in my place?" He receives silence from the super genius, or so he thought was a super genius, "Kurumi told me of your infatuation with him. Once I'm finished with you, you won't be worrying about him," A dark void swallows him and Origami up, leaving no trace from the two. A room was only furnished with a couple chairs and a bed of black sheets. Origami was restrained with black chains, her hands tied and hung above her head while her ankles were trapped on the bed. Riku whispers behind Origami, "To tell you the truth, I've been waiting for you to return to my life. Something about you made me feel different around you, whether it was in school or against each other."

"So what you're telling me is that you are not only infatuated with Kurumi, but with me as well? I call bullshit."

"You don't believe me now, but I'll make you think differently. I bet you're wondering where we are? This a place where anything in my mind can be reality, to an extent."

"There's a limit?"

"Yep. I can't do anything to humans or Spirits in anyway, shape, or form. I'll tell you this, Not only am I fueled by the Earth's vegetation, I'm also fueled by the ecstasy that I create with partners of my choosing. Back to this room, it's a room where no one can hear us, not even my Kuru-chan. Now let's get you into masochism."

Origami feels the pain from a whip across her back. The second whip was apparently enough for her to feel differently other than pain, like a pleasurable, tingling sensation, "What…what are you doing? What's happening to me? I don't want this…" She gasps to the contact of her left breast. She was soon breathing heavily at the pleasure of her breast being fondled and played with, the sensation running across her body. She felt hot everywhere around her.

Riku shows a small smile, "If this keeps up, I'll have you as a slave," He still hears the moaning coming from Origami, which turned him on even more, "I see you're getting aroused just by me touching your chest area. I wonder what's gotten into you."

"Please…no more…I don't want you to see me… It's too embarrassing…Aahh!"

"You won't be saying that for much longer," Ragnarok's sharp edge cuts a short streak below the nipple, drawing a little drop of blood and a sexual gasp from Origami. Riku's breathing had also gotten slightly heavier due to his own excitement. He begins sucking at the fresh cut and a another pleasant moan was the response. He sighs, "Your blood is a little on the sweet side, rather than the usual metallic."

"No way… Why does this…feel so good? Nngh…ahn."

"That's what I want to hear. I want to be the only one to see you this way. Shido should no longer be your concern."

Origami had felt like her mind was about to be lost in oblivion, the pleasure had almost taken her over and changed her, breaking her, "No longer my concern…" Riku nods to her reply.

"Exactly. You're almost in my complete control thanks to Ragnarok's ability combined to mine," He proceeds to cut off the rest of her AST suit, exposing the most embarrassing spot of any woman, "My god. You're this wet from the last actions I initiated. Might you still be a virgin?"

"I can't tell you that…Ah!" Origami feels something insert into her, feeling more ecstasy running through her body. Her head arches back from the sliding of Riku's two fingers.

"Thinking about it, I've haven't really done that much and you are getting this horny. I'll have your mind broken in no time at all," He slides the fingers deeper into the woman's vaginal area. Her moaning grows a little louder and Riku's last name was eased into her voice. He sucks at her left nipple to increase more ecstasy than the limit was exceeded, "How do you feel now, Origami-chan? And my name is Riku, if you hadn't caught it in school today."

Origami herself no longer cared what Riku did to her. Her mind was on sexual satisfaction from him, although his current action was enough for the occurring desires, "Riku…don't stop…I'm almost there."

"As you wish," Riku continues to play with the slippery walls of her wet clit. He adds his tongue to the fun. Origami felt like she was about to give out. Riku's mouth and fingers were too much for her.

"RIKU~!" Origami had given in to her climax, her body arching back from her cumming. Riku's fingers slide out from her pussy, her bodily fluids all over them, "Gomennasai, Riku." Her face felt hot to his display of her liquid.

He licks the first finger clean, "Sweeter than I imagined, let alone sweeter than the blood. I can't wait to do this with Kuru-chan. Here, Origami-chan," He releases her from the black chains and she licks the last finger clean, swallowing the sweet substance with a smile on her face afterwards. She was definitely broken. Riku sighs and smiles, "Will you arrive when I need you?"

"Yes, Riku-kun," Her head was placed at his chest while working to regain the air that she lost. He was glad of her answer.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Origami-chan."

"Of course. But please, just call me Origami."

Riku is then deeply kissed. Their tongues had met and explored each other's mouth. They're then released from the black void back to reality, "Feel better now, Origami?"

"Much better. Shido had little understanding with me. Will you do better?"

Riku nods, "Yes. I will."

"Alright. Aishite imasu, Riku."

"Watashi mo aishite imasu, Origami," He was glad of the results produced today, Origami had followed him back to his house. Kurumi had been waiting and toppled Riku over, pinning him to the ground, "Welcome back, Riku-kun. Something must have happened if the super genius is here."

"Indeed. Origami no longer cares for Shido. I broke her in."

"Ara ara, I can't say that I'm not jealous, but as long as your virginity is intact, then I'm okay. You should add her into my fun and create a harem. Just let me be the one to take your first time before you have it with her. I want you to impregnate me first."

"All for you, my love."

* * *

Note: So...I read this over a ton of times and I have no comment on what I just written, except for the fact that I can't believe my friend wanted me to create this. The funny thing is, I'm enjoying this too much to stop writing. Well, I'll get the next one done when possible. Oyasuminasai, viewers!


End file.
